What Is This Feeling?
by 3Mindy3
Summary: PART 1 OF THE FIYERO SAGA! Followed by "Couldn't Be Happier" What had Fiyero been 'thinking' so much about after the lion cub scene? An in-depth look of Fiyero's thoughts in between the lion cub scene and the train station scene. COMPLETE!
1. The Lion Cub

**My second fanfiction! Please R&R!**

**This is an in depth version of the famous lion cub scene in the classroom. Even though it is in third person it is meant to be Fiyero's POV...**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wicked, I just really really really really really really (10 minutes later) really love it! I don't own many of the lines from this fanfic because they were taken directly from the musical (which I don't own) **

**Please enjoy, and I_ love_ reveiws! **

What is this feeling?

"_Oh great, what is the artichoke doing now?" _Fiyero thought while sitting on his bench in Dr. Dillamond's class room.

He watched as Elphaba tossed her hair back and forth muttering "Toss, toss".

"_It seems Galinda has claimed another hopeless case, why does she bother trying…ok this is just embarrassing, I have to say something." _Fiyero thought.

He strutted up behind her and waited quietly until she noticed him. Jumping back with a yelp she said "What?" while glaring at him.

"Nothing, it's just, you've been _Galinda-fied_." He said with a smirk before imitating her 'toss toss' to mock her.

He looked at her and saw embarrassment and irritation in her eyes and felt something he never felt before. _"What is this feeling?"_ he thought. He had embarrassed the ridiculous green girl and yet he didn't feel very good.

"_Oh sweet Oz, this must be that thing called guilt I have heard of! This must be what other people feel like…how do they bear it!" _Fiyero thought dramatically.

"You don't need to do that you know." He blurted out suddenly.

Confused as to what made him say that, without another word he took his seat as Dr. Dillamond entered the room.

Fiyero, oddly enough, was thinking while Dr. Dillamond spoke to the class and only tuned in when her heard Elphaba stand up and say "What?" in anger.

Dr. Dillamond began talking about how animals were no longer permitted to teach. Shocked at this, Fiyero eyes glanced towards Elphaba's green face which was displayed a look of horror. Not that he really cared about much; he didn't think it was very fair to not let an animal teach. Animals never bothered him much.

When Madame Morrible came into the class room Elphaba shot out of her seat and yelled "Madame you can't permit this!"

Though he couldn't understand why, she seemed genuinely upset by what was happening before them. For some reason, it made him feel bad to see her so upset.

When two men dragged their history teacher out of his own class room, Elphaba became distraught.

"Well are we just going to sit here, in _silence?_" she bellowed.

The class said nothing in her defense; Fiyero saw some of his 'friends' lightly snickering at the young women creating a scene before becoming fixated on the man entering the room with something covered with a sheet. He began talking about 'progress' and eventually lifted the sheet to reveal what he called a 'cage'. Inside the cage was a cowering lion cub, who looked extremely unhappy and uncomfortable. However the, least happy person in the room was Elphaba.

"This remarkable innovation is actually for the animal's own good!" the man said.

Elphaba stood up and said, shaking with fury "If it's so good for him then why is he _trembling_!"

The man dismissed her and said "One of the benefits of caging a lion this young is that he will never, in fact, learn to speak!"

_"Oh no"_ Fiyero thought.

"Oh no" Elphaba said softly. She turned to him quickly and said "Can you imagine? A world where animals are kept in cages? And they never _speak?_"

The look of horror and sadness in her eyes made Fiyero's heart feel heavy as he listened to her.

"He does seem a bit agitated, but _that_ is easily remedied!" the despicable man said.

"_What are we going to do!_" Elphaba shrieked at Fiyero rising from her seat.

"_We_?" Fiyero asked in shock.

"Well, somebody has to do, SOMETHING!" she bellowed throwing her arms into the air dramatically.

Suddenly there was a burst of light and their fellow classmates began to flail around, unable to control their actions.

"What's happening?" I asked her as we watched the scene before us.

"I don't know, I got mad!" she replied looking upset at what she had done.

Fiyero didn't exactly know what to do, this entire day was so unusual, and he half expected to awake in his dorm room any second. Part of him wanted to simply flee the scene, but Elphaba looked so upset and he felt that guilt thing again.

Before he knew it, he ran and grabbed the lion cage and said "All right, just _don't _move, and don't get mad at me!"

* * *

Fiyero lay awake, thinking, on his bed that night. He had actually been thinking a lot since that scene in class, and it wasn't as bad as he thought. Before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep.

He was suddenly in the clearing under the bridge, and Elphaba was there. However, she didn't look herself; her oddly colored skin actually seemed to glow in the dark. Her lips were moving wildly but Fiyero couldn't here a word she was saying. Then he heard the words "Do you ever let anyone else talk?" come out of his mouth. Suddenly, their hands touched and their eyes met and the next thing he knew, he was kissing her. As he kissed her, he could hear her words from before softly echoing in the background. _"No you're not, or you wouldn't be so unhappy. You wouldn't be so unhappy, you wouldn't be so unhappy, unhappy, unhappy…" _Suddenly there was a loud roar from a lion and Fiyero woke up in his dorm room, sweating.

"_What is this feeling?"_ he thought before the horror dawned on him. He was in love with Elphaba Thropp.


	2. He's Been Thinking

**So after reading my "one-shot" What is this feeling? Yesterday, I realized I left it at a place I could write a lot more to it. So I decided to make it into a short chapter story so I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wicked or any of it's characters. 'Nough said!**

**I would like to stress that if you like this story and want me to continue, it is very important that you review it! I might not continue on with it if I don't think anybody is reading it, so please please PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!**

He's Been Thinking!

"Fiyero? Fiiii_yero_? FIYERO!" Galinda shrieked.

Fiyero's head snapped up from his lunch to his disgruntled girlfriend.

"Fi_yero_! You've been staring at your peas from the past five minutes! Have you even heard a word I have said?" she whined.

"Sorry Galinda…I was just thinking."

Galinda gasped and put her small freshly polished hand on his forehead.

"Why? Darling are you not feeling well? This isn't like you!"

"Er—yes sweetie I'm fine." Fiyero replied looking back down at his peas.

_"Crap!" _he thought. His peas were green which reminded him of Elphaba. In fact, _everything_ reminded him of Elphaba lately. He couldn't seem to get her out of his seemingly empty mind. Every time he just wanted to forget the entire lion cub fiasco, he walked past something green and his mind went flying back to her.

The troubled prince looked at his girlfriend who was chattering away mindlessly while picking apart a bread roll in her hands.

_"Does she ever let anyone else talk…crap!" _he thought again as he realized that is what he told Elphaba that day under the bridge when she was ranting on and on about how it would be easier if she didn't care about anything.

"Sooooo anyway! After I told that less fortunate girl, being the good person that I am, to get rid of that hideoteous sweater, I went back to my dorm when Elphie had the most_ thrillifying _news!" Galinda squealed excitedly.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero blurted out stupidly as he suddenly tuned into his girlfriends one-sided conversation.

Galinda rolled her eyes dramatically. "Yes _silly!_ You know Elphie! Black hair…unfortunate complexion…" she began.

"Well what was the news?" Fiyero prodded.

"Ooooh!" Galinda squealed loudly.

"The _Wizard _wants to meet her! Isn't it wonderful?"

"_The_ Wizard?" Fiyero asked incredulously.

Galinda nodded her head excitedly before chattering away again.

Fiyero quickly stood up from the lunch table.

"I have to go." He muttered before exiting the mess hall, leaving Galinda thoroughly confusified.

* * *

Fiyero didn't understand his karma. All this time he spent dancing through life, bouncing from girl to girl, he never in a million years thought he would feel this way. He finally found a girl who saw through his façade! One who didn't fawn all over him and worship him at their knees.

He remembered their conversation from the other day;

_"Hey! There is no pretense here! I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow!"_

_"No you're not…or you wouldn't be so unhappy."_

_"There, right there, that is where she got me. Nobody had ever seen right through me like that before_._"_ Fiyero thought.

Every girl he had come across one-hundred percent bought his 'always happy' charade.

And now that he had found _that_ girl, obtaining her seemed nearly impossible. For, one, it's just perfect that he had to fall for the most hated girl in school. If he started dating her, he was sure the rest of the school would think it was a cruel joke at her expense that he was playing. And, despite the fact that he truly wasn't as shallow as he appeared, being ridiculed for dating the 'green freak' doesn't sound like much fun.

Second, she just happens to be best friends with my current girlfriend. Galinda would claw him to shreds with her freshly painted nails if she discovered he dumped her for her best friend. And even worse then that, the two girls would most likely get into an idiotic cat fight over him, and though he would have enjoyed that in the past, it didn't seem very fun at the moment.

Third, she was off to see the Wizard…the _Wonderful Wizard of Oz_! Soon enough she would be off doing bigger and better things and won't have any time for a boyfriend. And lastly, after he had blown her off that day in the clearing, she most likely wanted him dead.

_"What did such an attractive prince such as me do to deserve such rotten luck?" _Fiyero thought as he walked into his dorm where he proceeded to collapse on his bed, rubbing his head.

"Thinking hurts." He mumbled to himself before beginning to hum his song "Dancing Through Life".

_"And the strange thing, your life could end up changing, while you're dancing through!" _

_"No kidding." _Fiyero thought.


	3. The Courtyard

**Here is the third chapter of "What is this Feeling?"! You will see a little more of Elphaba in this chapter but Fiyero is still the center of attention (as usual)**

**DISCLAIMER: I think I have made it clear that I don't own Wicked. (don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart!)**

_**URGENT MESSAGE FOR ALL READERS!**_** Now that I have got your attention, I would like to politely ask you for your review. If I do not get any reviews, the Fiyero in this story will shrivel up and die by my lack of motivation. Do you want to kill Fiyero? If not, please comment!**

_The Courtyard_

Fiyero wandered around the Shiz courtyard one morning to clear his head. Plus he had nothing better to do and it was a good way to avoid Galinda, who had never been very outdoorsy. Galinda had become increasingly clingy the past few days because she had sensed that he wanted to break up with her, which she was right about. That girl is smarter than some people give her credit for.

As Fiyero turned a corner on the cobblestone path, he gasped as he saw Elphaba sitting near a flower bed filled with poppies, reading a book. Without thinking, Fiyero dashed out of sight behind a large tree.

"_What in Oz are you doing?" _Fiyero thought to himself. _"You are Fiyero Tiggular, the most attractive Winkie prince with, as Galinda put it, a scandalacious reputation. Why are you hiding behind a tree from a girl! She doesn't scare you!" _

Slowly Fiyero peered around the tree to take a peek at her. The sunlight hit her glossy black hair and green skin in such a way that stole his breath away. He quickly took cover behind the tree again. _"No, she doesn't scare me. She absolutely terrifies me!" _he thought.

He had noticed that she was reading a book; she reads a lot, as most smart people tend to do.

"_Hey! Maybe I can start reading books…maybe then she will notice me." _He was thinking before some voices interrupted his thoughts. He glanced around the tree to see that a group of Shiz boys he is ashamed to call 'friends' were approaching Elphaba.

"Hey greenie what are you reading?" one of the idiotic boys said.

"_How to not be a freak_?" another one added, snatching the book out of her hands. Fiyero had to restrain himself from dashing out behind the tree and beating the lights out of him, but he couldn't be seen; besides Elphaba can fight her own battles.

Elphaba stood up out of her seat with a ferocious glare at the group of boys.

"Give me my book back or I swear to Oz I'll hex you right here and right now." She shouted.

"What are you going to do? Turn me green like you?" he sneered.

Elphaba thought about this for a moment and shrugged.

"If you insist!" she said with a slight smile before beginning to chant mindless words and wave her arms about in a strange fashion. Fiyero didn't know much about sorcery but he knew enough to know that she wasn't casting a real spell. The idiot boy, however, did not know that.

With a look of terror in his eyes he tossed the book at her feet and yelled "FREAK!" before running with his group of friends out of sight.

Fiyero was about to burst out laughing at Elphaba's clever trick until he saw the look of sadness in her eyes when she believed she was alone. She sighed as she examined her green hands, and in that very moment Fiyero regretted every mean thought he ever had about her. He never thought any of the nicknames bothered her, or hurt her, but he had been naïve to think that.

Elphaba turned her back to him and picked up a poppy from the flower bed, gently spinning it in her fingers. And without warning, she began to sing softly.

"Once I'm with the Wizard, my whole life will change, 'cause once you're with the Wizard, no one thinks you're strange."

Her voice was very beautiful Fiyero thought. And the next thing he knew he was walking towards her turned back. His legs must have acquired a mind of their own because he didn't seem to be able to control them. The next thing he knew Elphaba was whipping around with a small scream.

"WHAT? Do you make a _habit_ of sneaking up behind me?" she shouted blushing furiously and glaring menacingly.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Fiyero stammered, feeling stupider by the clock-tick.

"Well what _do _you want Fiyero?" she asked pointedly, still glaring.

_"You." _He thought.

"Er—nothing. Galinda told me your happy news…about the Wizard? When do you leave?" he asked trying desperately not to sound like an idiot.

"Oh, um…two days." Elphaba said taken aback.

"Oh." Fiyero replied scratching the back of his head, feeling like an idiot.

"Is that all?" she snapped after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"About that day in class…" Fiyero began, unsure of where he was headed.

"I'm sure the _lion cub_ is just fine." She interrupted. "And I don't see why you have to keep up this friendly charade anymore. Goodbye Fiyero." She said angrily before gathering her book and dashing into the building.

Fiyero groaned. "_Great! That went well!" _he thought.

He knew that she was angry at him for fleeing the clearing that day with the lion cub. He was mad at himself. When their hands touched, he immediately began to panic. He needed to go clear his head, something he had never had to do before, but he knew something had changed within him. But he could understand Elphaba's point of view.

_"I would be mad at me too." _he thought.

"I love you by the way." He murmured to empty space.


	4. She Has A Name!

**Sigh...with Elphaba's train to the Emerald city drawing nearer, so does the end of this story. Don't worry, I still have a chapter or two up my sleeve :) But it's still more important that ever that you press that pretty button at the bottom of the page so Fiyero can live! In fact I have a quote with him; _"_**

**_Help! She has me locked in a tower in Kiama Ko and she won't let me talk to you guys unless you press the review button! PLEASE HELP!" _**_~Fiyero Tiggular_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** NO! I don't own Wicked...how sad is that? :(**

_She Has A Name!_

_"Since when did life become so damn complicated?" _Fiyero thought. _"All of this stress can't be doing any favors to my skin."_

Fiyero had been feeling miserable since the courtyard catastrophe that happened the day before. Every time his friends asked him to go do something, he declined. Every time Galinda asked him to do anything, he ignored her, causing her to throw a fit. Every time he walked the halls and he saw Elphaba, he quickly turned and went the other direction no matter where he was headed. He had given up all hope, knowing he didn't stand a chance. People around him began to notice his gloomy demeanor and people tended to avoid him at the moment. He didn't care; he knew he could win them back in a heartbeat if he ever wanted to. For now, he was fine with the isolation.

One evening, Fiyero sat in the lounge. He was fairly confident that he wouldn't run into Elphaba because she was never one to enjoy being in a place where people gather to talk. Earlier that day, he had even checked out a book from the school library. "_If Elphaba enjoyed them why not give it a try?" _he thought. _"Who knew you could just take a book out of that place whenever you wanted to for free?" _

As he lounged in his favorite arm chair, Fiyero tried to overlook he bewildered stares of the people passing by him. He had to admit, if it were him walking by he would be just as shocked to see Fiyero Tiggular, the person who snatched people's books and threw them around his first day here, was actually reading a book for no apparent reason.

_"Wow, this book sure has a lot of big words…Elphaba would understand them. STOP! Stop thinking about Elphaba, it's never going to happen, now just get her out of your head." _Fiyero was thinking before a loud group of voices disrupted his thought process.

"So did you hear that that green freak is going to be out of our hair for a week?" one of the boys said. The comment was responded to by cheers and applause.

Fiyero's face reddened. _"Ignore them Fiyero, just read your book."_

"Thank goodness! Finally a week that is totally green free! I couldn't be happier!" another responded.

Fiyero clenched his ground his teeth together. _"Don't draw attention to yourself."_

"Well wherever she is going, I hope they _keep _her. We sure as hell don't want her." The small crowd of people laughed in agreement.

"Yeah, that green bean…" another began.

_"Green freak, green bean, artichoke…" _all of the spiteful things they called her swirled around his head.

"SHE HAS A NAME!" Fiyero abruptly roared.

The entire lounge fell silent as they looked incredulously at their idol. One of the boys raised an eyebrow at him, feigning confidence.

"What did you say?" he asked with as much bravery as he could muster.

Fiyero recognized him; he was that awful blond rich boy from the Upperuplands, poor kid probably never gotten in a fight in his life. Fiyero saw right through his tough guy mask.

Forgetting to care about the mindless approval of his peers, Fiyero slammed his book shut, walked up to the boy.

"I _said_ she has a _name!_" Fiyero growled at him with a violent stare. "Her _name_ is Elphaba, and I expect you to _call_ her that." He added in a deadly voice.

Still trying to act tough, the boy chuckled nervously and looked at the taller man in front of him.

"What? You're telling me you are actually _defending_ that creep? Why do you even care about _it_?" he asked.

The moment the word "it" escaped the boy's lips, something within him snapped. Fiyero's face reddened, he balled up his fists, and he punched the fool in the face with great force. He heard a loud cracking sound and blood immediately began to run down the boy's face.

"If anyone else has a problem with Elphaba, please do come tell me!" He shouted to the noiseless room before taking his leave.

Fuming, Fiyero strode down the hallway towards the courtyard with a goal in mind. He was no quitter, Elphaba was leaving tomorrow and he was going to make sure that she knew his feelings for her when she did.

He eventually got to the flower bed that had the poppies growing in it, and he began to pick the flowers. _"Black hair, with bright green skin. That's the girl I chose, and heaven knows, I'll show that girl."_


	5. Departure

**Alas, the day has come! Elphaba's train to the Emerald City just rolled into the station, and I think we all know what happens next :(**

**I would like to thank all of my readers for taking the time out of your day to sit at the computer screen and read my stories! I would like to give a DOUBLE thanks to those who reviewed as well! **

**There will be an Epilogue after this chapter, and I'm already brainstorming for a sequel about Fiyero's thoughts in the second act! However, with school starting just around the corner I'm going to be as unmotivated as ever, so if you really want a sequel to this saga PLEASE REVIEW! Fiyero gets one step closer to Elphaba every time you hit that button :) _"Now it's up to you, for both of them, now it's up to yoooooooooooooooou!"_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wicked, but maybe if I practice my magic spells it will become MINE! _"Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen..." _Nope it didn't work, so for the time being I don't own Wicked :(_  
_****_PlEAsE ENjoY AnD rEvIEw!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Departure_

Elphaba walked to her dorm room feeling slightly dizzy. Earlier that night, while walking out of the library with a large stack of books in her arms, she heard shouting coming from the lounge. Figuring it were just two immature boys getting in a fight she turned to head the direction of her dorm when she heard her name.

"Her name is Elphaba!" she heard a voice yell. Curiosity got the best of her she slowly approached the lounge and glanced inside. Her eyes widened when she saw Fiyero looming over a much shorter boy with a ferocious glare.

"Whoa dude! Calm down, it's just the artichoke! You aren't seriously _defending_ it are you?"

That comment hit Elphaba hard in the chest, she had been called a lot of things before but she had never been addressed as an 'it'. While she tried to clear the lump growing in the throat, what she saw next nearly made her drop her large stack of books. Fiyero hit the boy hard in the face with his fist. Elphaba couldn't believe her eyes, someone was _defending_ her?

"If anyone else has a problem with Elphaba, please do come tell me!" he growled before beginning to exit the room. Not wanting to be seen, Elphaba hurriedly stepped back into the shadows so he wouldn't notice her. After he had sped by, she stepped out of her hiding place and began walking towards her dorm in a trance-like state.

_"Why would Fiyero defend me?"_ she thought as she lay on her bed in her dorm. She glanced over to a snoring Galinda who had fallen asleep about an hour ago.

_"Why does he care? Could he possibly…no Elphaba, don't be stupid! No boy in Oz would ever look at you that way, let alone Fiyero Tiggular!" _she thought, reminding herself of the song she had sung the day in the clearing.

She knew one thing though, she felt completely terrible about the way she talked to him in the courtyard. Maybe he was just being friendly to her…for Galinda's sake.

After all, she's perfect, he's perfect, their perfect together…they deserve each other. I'm not that girl, and never will be.

* * *

Fiyero ran to the train station with poppies in hand, fearing he might be too late to see her off. As he rounded the corner and began walking towards the right platform, his heart skipped as he saw Elphaba's bright green skin, but his lightheartedness ended the moment he heard an all too familiar voice shriek "I DON'T KNOW HIM EITHER!"

Galinda. _How_ had he not seen this coming! Fiyero smacked his forehead in frustration.

_"How am I supposed to tell Elphaba that I love her with my girlfriend standing right there?" _he thought, mentally kicking himself. Of _course _Galinda would be at the train station to see Elphaba off, why had he not foreseen this?

"Fiyero! Oh Fiyero over here dearest!" he heard Galinda suddenly call.

_"OK, too late to turn back now, I can at least wish her well." _He thought.

"Elphaba!" he said jogging past Galinda and presenting the poppies to a bewildered Elphaba.

"I'm happy for you." He said in a sincere voice as their eyes met.

"Yes, yes we are both so happy for you!" said Galinda cutting in, taking Fiyero's arm.

_"Way to ruin the moment Galinda." _

"So…I've been thinking-"

"Yes I heard." Elphaba interrupted with a small smile.

Fiyero had no clue what caused her change of heart towards him, maybe she was just in a good mood because she was going to the Emerald City. Whatever it was, Fiyero was glad she wasn't glaring at him anymore.

"About the lion cub…and everything." He added, trying to make her understand what he was saying without Galinda catching on. "I think about that day _a lot._"

"So do I." Elphaba said softly, as their eyes met again.

"ME TOO!" Galinda interrupted yet again. "I think about it _constantly_!" she said stepping in between the pair.

"I mean, poor Dr. Dillamond! It makes one want to…take a stand! In fact, I have been think about…changing my name!"

Not knowing what made her believe that changing her name would in any way impress him, Fiyero decided to humor her. She was Elphaba's friend after all.

"Changing you name?" he asked.

"Yes!" Galinda squealed before beginning to ramble on about why this was such a good idea, all of which Fiyero didn't pay any attention to. He was too busy looking at Elphaba who was inspecting her poppies with a confused expression on her face, apparently deep in thought.

"Er—that's very admirable of you…Glinda. Elphaba…good luck." He said feeling defeated. He then took one last look at the green girl he loved and took his leave.

He was disappointed of how things went today, but it just wasn't the right time.

"_I'll tell her when she comes back!" _Fiyero thought with an optimistic smile.

"_It's only for one week right?"  
_


	6. What Is This Feeling?

***sniffle* this is regrettably the last chapter in this story, but rest assured faithful readers! If you press the pretty little _review_ button, Fiyero will come back in a sequel! Just IMAGINE the possibilities? _"Now it's up to you, for both of them, now it's up to yooooooou!" _**

**All silliness aside, I would really like to thank everybody for reading my story. The reviews also helped tremendously, it helped my motivation because I knew people actually wanted me to continue on. This is new territory for me, and I really appreciate it, but just because I'm saying this does NOT mean I want you to stop reviewing! On the contrary :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHT ALL READY! I don't own Wicked and I know I never will! Just leave me alone and don't sue me! *slams door to bedroom and starts crying***

**Without further adieu, here is the epilouge of "What Is This Feeling?" **

_Epilogue:_

_"Ok Fiyero, get a hold of yourself! You can do this!" _Fiyero thought as he obsessed over his hair in the mirror.

_"Elphaba's coming home today…Elphaba's coming home today!" _Fiyero played back in his mind over and over again. He loved just thinking about her stepping off from the train, fresh from the Emerald City, hell…he loved thinking! She had taught him so much and she didn't even know it yet, she had turned his world around. He wasn't sure if he has necessarily been changed for the better, but because he knows Elphaba he has been changed for good.

The week she spent away was harder on Fiyero than he had expected. Every day he half expected to see her, reading in the library, scowling at something Glinda had said, it wasn't hard to see that he had missed her. The week had also been abnormally quiet, after his little outburst in the lounge; people only gave him nervous smiles and feeble waves. It was apparent that they were either intimidated by him or ignoring him all together. In fact, he spent most of his spare time reading books…they aren't half bad.

But none of it seems to matter anymore…Elphaba is coming home today!

For days Fiyero agonized over how he would tell her, despite his giddiness of her upcoming return, there was always a large knot in his stomach that never seemed to go away. He had decided that he would greet her at the train station and ask her to meet him in the clearing where they freed the lion cub, except this time he wouldn't run away.

There was also the Glinda issue, it would be difficult but he would have to end it with her. He knew it would come to this eventually, but she still frightened him. She could possibly turn any one of her possessions into a weapon to use against him; heeled shoes, nail files, curling irons…still it was a risk he had to take.

Fiyero checked his watch, he had memorized the time her train would arrive at the station, and he wanted to be sure he got there in plenty of time this time.

"_The plan is all worked out…so why am I so damn nervous?" _he thought. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something would go wrong.

Fiyero sat on the bench at the station waiting with anticipation. His pulse was rushing and his head was reeling, every clock-tick seemed to take an eternity. When he finally heard the train whistle in the distance, his heart began to race. He stood up from his seat and began to straighten up his clothes and run a hand through his thick hair.

His palms began to sweat as the train slowed to a stop in front of him. When the door opened, many unfamiliar people filed out of the train until at last he saw a familiar face.

He mentally braced himself for Glinda to squeal and squeeze the stuffing out of him as she spoke of how 'fantabulous' the Emerald City, but she had not done what he expected. He looked at her face, and the look of misery in her eyes told him that something horrible had happened.

Without a word she walked slowly up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and began to cry softly into his shoulder. He returned her embrace as he watched the train doors close and it begin to speed out of the station, he felt that if he let go of her for a minute the world might come crashing down on him.

"Glinda…where is Elphaba?" he croaked softly not recognizing his own voice. She only responded with harder sobs.

"_What is this feeling?" _Fiyero thought grimly, though he already knew the answer. _"Emptiness." _

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Sad huh? Don't blame me for this unhappy ending, I don't write AU fanfiction, I'm more of a "behind the scenes" author. Look for a sequel to be posted within the next few days, I don't have a title yet but it will be the next thing I upload. As always, reviews are always welcomed with open arms, and stay tuned!**


End file.
